Tanith's Tale
by Blackfeather05
Summary: A song fic about how Tanith deals with the pain.


**So this is my first story/song fic so please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own. **

* * *

><p>It's been a year since the remnant was removed, a year since…..since. tanith mentally choked just thinking about thatnight. Don't get her wrong it is great to be free of the remnant but….but. No she just couldn't bring her self to face the truth of what happened that night. It was because of that night that she bought the Hurricane. The Hurricane is the most powerful motorcycle she owns, and tonight she will once again allow her self to be carried away.<p>

_Tank is full, switch is on  
>Night is warm, cops are gone<br>Rocket bike is all her own  
>It's called a hurricane<em>

Yes, even though she hates to admit it the bike is nothing more that a tool, a weapon. A weapon that she uses to shield her self from all of the pain, which is greater than any physical torture, trust her she knows torture.

_She told __me __once __it's __quite __a __ride  
>It's <em>_shaped __so __there's __this __place __inside  
>Where <em>_if __you're __moving __you __can __hide  
>Safe <em>_with in __the __rain  
><em>

She used to never ride in the rain until that…. Well never mind. At first it was a mistake, hell she didn't even notice the rain until she stopped. But, soon she found it was a great way to hide the tears, and hide from the cops.

_She wants to run away  
>But there's nowhere that she can go<br>Nowhere the pain won't come again  
>But she can hide<br>Hide in the pouring rain  
>She rides the eye of the hurricane<em>

She got the Hurricane shortly after that horrible night. She had been running away when she totaled her old bike. Skulduggery had offered his mechanic to her but instead she opted for a faster bike, although, she did keep the handle bars of the old bike, for old times sake. Yes, the Hurricane has taken her far; it even took her to kill Billy-Ray.

_Tell __the __truth, __explain __to __me  
>How <em>_you __got __this __need __for __speed  
>She <em>_laughed __and __said __"it __might __just __be  
>The <em>_next __best __thing __to __love."  
><em>

Thinking about the reason that she got the Hurricane made her hand automatically grab the locked that hung next to her heart. Turning it over in her hand she inspected its golden curves in the florescent light of the gas station. Slowly with shaking hands she opened the locket and stroked the picture inside. She gazed lovingly at Ghastly's photo as a single tear fell from her cheek.

_Hope is gone and she confessed  
>When you lay your dream to rest<br>You can get what's second best  
>But it's hard to get enough<em>

She thought about the way that he willingly sacrificed his life to pull the remnant from her, she remembers awakening and finding him slowly dying, she remembers holding him until he breathed his last breath. After he died she ran, away from all the pain, away from his body, away from the memory of the last words he said before she got possessed.

_She wants __to __run __away  
>But <em>_there's __no where __that __she __can __go  
>No where <em>_the __pain __won't __come __again  
>But <em>_she __can __hide  
>Hide <em>_in __the __pouring __rain  
>She <em>_rides __the __eye __of __the __hurricane_

Feeling the tears coming, she quickly tucked the locket back next to her heart and climbed onto the Hurricane. She allowed the bike to take her away, she allowed her self to be taken away with the wind.

_We saw __her __ride __so __fast __last __night  
>Racing <em>_by __a __flash __of __light  
>Riding <em>_quick, __the __street __was __dark  
>A <em>_shining __truck __she __thought __was __parked  
>It <em>_blocked __her __path, __stopped __her __heart  
>But <em>_not __the __hurricane  
><em>

She was going so fast that she barely noticed the Bentley as she passed. She let the tears flow down her face and she let her mind wonder. She almost missed the truck as it moved into her path.

_She saw her chance to slip the trap  
>There was just the room to pass in back<br>But then it moved, closed the gap  
>She never felt the pain<em>

There was a fast jerk followed by a bright light and before she knew what was going on she was standing over the totaled Hurricane. Slowly she watched as the truck drove away. When she turned back to the Hurricane she saw something that made her smile. Ghastly was standing there behind the Hurricane offering her his hand, which she ignored as she flung her self into his arms.

_She_ _wants __to __run __away  
>But <em>_there's __no where __that __she __can __go  
>No where <em>_the __pain __won't __come __again  
>But <em>_she __can __hide  
>Hide <em>_in __the __pouring __rain  
>She <em>_rides __the __eye __of __the __hurricane  
>She <em>_rides __the __eye __of __a __hurricane._

Valkyrie had just turned to Skulduggery to ask if that was Tanith when she was answered by the horrific sound of screeching metal. She looked up just in time to see Tanith's body fly across the street and the truck drive away from the accident. Skulduggery barely had time to stop the Bentley before Valkyrie had flung her self out of the car. She rushed to her friend's body. No matter how much she wanted to Valkrie could not bring her self to cry over Tanith's death because of the wonderfully peaceful smile on Tanith's face.

They buried Tanith next to Ghastly a short time later. As they left the graveyard Valkyrie quickly glanced back at the graves and she could have sworn that she had seen Tanith and Ghastly standing there holding hand and waving good bye to her.


End file.
